Hotter Than Venus
by pandorabox82
Summary: Emily only has a short time left before she goes to London and starts at Interpol. As she commiserates with Dave over her lack of finding a suitable dating partner, her latest blind date arrives, and is none other than Erin Strauss! Will they all find out how hot Venus really is? Written for Jekkah as her birthday story!


"…and then she had the audacity to say that Seven of Nine should have ended up with Chakotay at the end of _Voyager_. The date was over right then and there." Emily looked up at Dave and caught him staring at her chest. "Earth to Rossi. My mouth is up here."

He looked up dazedly and grinned at her. "Sorry, bella. It's just my inclination. You know I only do it because I don't stand a chance."

She just shook her head and sipped at her lemonade. "So, I have another date today."

"Who with?"

"Her avatar name in Ice Queen."

"That's all you know about her?" he asked incredulously.

"No. I know she's a science fiction geek, like me. Not the whole dress up and go to conventions geeky, but hard science geeky. And we both hated the way that _In Plain Sight_ ended. I feel really good about this one."

He chuckled lowly. "You said that about the last one. So, how's the transition to Interpol going?"

"Good. Clyde keeps bugging me about actually moving to London, but I still have six weeks before I need to be there for training. I want to spend as much time here, so you guys can spend it with me, if you choose. I know Morgan won't. He hasn't talked to me since the wedding." She smiled at him. "So, how are things between you and Strauss?"

"Fine. We're just friends with benefits for the moment, Emily. Even if I would like it to be something more." He grinned at her. "But she's nothing if not stubborn. I wouldn't want her any other way."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were falling in love," she teased.

"What can I say? She's hotter than any fire I've ever seen."

"Those were words I could have gone my life without hearing."

"You asked."

"That I did." She checked her watch. "Actually, my date should be here by now. Sorry I was using you to keep me company." She looked up and saw Strauss heading their way, wearing a purple flowered headband. Just like her date was supposed to. Emily touched the red beret on her head as they locked eyes. "Ice Queen?"

"Illustrated Woman?" Emily nodded, feeling like she had landed in another dimension. "David."

"Erin. Have fun on your date with Emily. When you said you were thinking about spicing up our love life, I thought it was going to be something a little different than this."

Erin shrugged, blushing a little. "I wanted to try something different. You were the one who said a _ménage à trois_ would be nice. I was just looking for willing third. I had no idea when I signed up on that site that Emily was on it, too." She took a seat. "You don't have to go through with this, if you don't want to. Dave and I can just head out."

"No. I'd like to get to know you better, especially if you're as into hard sci-fi and speculative fiction as your profile mentioned." Emily smiled until Erin smiled back. "We'll see you later, Dave."

He stood and kissed Erin's cheek before leaving them alone. "So, what would you like to know?"

"Let's start with something easy. What's your favorite Ben Bova book?"

"I have to choose one?" Emily nodded. "I can't. I'd have to go with the Mars series by him. And it is one series, so it counts, even if it does fit in with his others books."

"A valid point, even if it skirts the intent of the question. So, do you want to head out somewhere or stay here?"

"I'd kind of like to go to the botanical garden and walk around. They just acquired a new Chihuly installation and I haven't had the chance to see it yet." She smiled. "And Dave isn't one to go tromping through flower fields."

"Well, let's go tiptoe through the tulips, then." Emily pulled out her pocketbook and set some money on the table before standing up and holding out her hand to Erin. Arm in arm, try walked over to her car and Emily drove to the garden.

Erin paid the admission fee and they strolled along the path. "Would you mind joining us? If you felt comfortable?" she asked as they stood in front on the giant glass sculpture.

Taking a deep breath, Emily decided to throw caution to the wind. "No, I wouldn't mind. I've always wanted to know what he's like in bed, and this would be my one chance to find out. Though I wouldn't mind getting a rundown on what to expect."

To her surprise, Erin blushed a bright pink. "You know, this will be my first time doing anything like…this. I'm a rather private person by nature. Before sobriety, my girlfriends and I discussed the latest books we'd read or movie we'd seen." Erin bit her finger and looked at the horizon. "It depends on our mood, what happens in our beds. He can be really tender when I need him to be."

Emily watched her former boss's lips curve up in a dreamy smile. "And other times?" she carefully probed.

"We like to role play. I like to be a French maid, he likes me to be a naughty librarian."

"Really?"

"Oui, mademoiselle." They both giggled at her response and once more Emily took hold of her hand. "I like him best when he plays a mafia man and I'm his moll."

"That is so adorable, Erin."

"I know. I think I'm falling in love with him."

Emily knew it took a lot for her to admit that and she smiled. "A little mobster may have told me something similar earlier today. And while I might want to join you, I don't want to come between you."

"No, hopefully that would be me," she murmured and Emily choked on her breath. "I'm sorry. It wouldn't come between us, I was the one who wanted to spice things up a little." They completed a circuit of the garden, and by the time they reached the main building, Emily's arm had come to rest around Erin's waist.

On the way to the car, she felt free enough to slip her hand a little lower, onto Erin's ass. "Jeez, woman, I wish my ass felt that good."

"Well, I take the stairs as much as I can now. I have to burn off the nervous energy, you see." She stepped closer to Emily and lowered her voice. "Dave seems to really appreciate that energy, though."

"I'll bet." Emily unlocked the car doors and they got in. While she drove, Erin pulled out her phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hi, honey. Yes, Emily will be coming home with me tonight. Oh, you're making supper at your place? We'll meet you there, then. We're about ten minutes out. I love you." She hung up and smiled brightly at Emily. "He knows, now. I wonder what he's making us for supper?"

"Something delicious, I assume. His cooking lessons were always for something so yummy." She cleared her throat. "Is he at the house or the cabin?"

"The house. We only go to the cabin when we have a three day weekend, or are on vacation, though that hasn't happened yet. We have a week together in August and he's promised no phones, no internet, just us and Mudgie."

"That sounds lovely. By that time, I'll probably be in London." She sighed. "At least I'll have a friend there."

"Friends are nothing to sneeze at. I can count on both hands how many I have now."

"Why?"

"You're a bit of a drag when you're the sober one. Only Dave has made the concerted effort to excise alcohol from his life to be with me." Erin wiped the quick tears from under her eyes and shook her head. "Really, though, your team has been wonderful since my return and the bank incident, so welcoming and kind. I never expected that, after everything."

"Well, you've been pretty amazing since your return." Emily turned onto Dave's street and slowed down, knowing the house came up quickly. She turned down the long drive and noticed Erin sit up a little straighter, smoothing her skirt. The front door opened and Dave stepped out onto the stoop, a grin on his face.

"We're home," she murmured, opening the door before Emily had put the car in park. As she watched, the couple came together in a passionate embrace, kissing deeply. "Come on, Emily, before the food get cold!" she called out as Dave led her inside.

Emily hopped out and went in the door, closing it behind her. She knew her way to the kitchen and found them plating food and setting it in front of places at the bar. Emily sat on the left and Erin took the spot in the middle. "Would you like some water, Em?" Dave asked as he set his plate down.

"That would be fine, Dave." She smiled as he filled three wine glasses with water from a pitcher, handing them out. "So, Erin told me that you like to role play."

He swallowed quickly and smiled at her. "That is true. Why, did you have something in mind?"

"No, not really, I just thought I'd get our conversation rolling. Besides, it's not like you have any riding crops here."

"You might be surprised, Emily." A wicked grin spread across David's face and Emily looked to Erin, seeing her matching smile.

"Then this could be a very interesting evening," she purred before digging into her meal. When they'd finished, Erin held out her hand and led her upstairs. "So, do you have a riding crop?"

"Of course we do. What is going on in that brilliant mind of yours?"

"You in the French maid outfit, Dave in a velvet smoking jacket and silk pajamas, and me in one of your gowns. We're about the same size, so I think one should fit."

"And where does the riding crop fit in?" Dave asked, pulling out the items she'd mentioned.

"You'll see. Meet up downstairs in your library. I know you have to have one." He chuckled and went out of the room. Erin pulled out her own costume, holding it up to her body. "Oh, and no panties under that skirt."

"Yes, Emily. Here, come look at these and pick one out." She motioned to the three fancy dresses hanging in the closet. "Sorry there's not much selection, but we're at Dave's house, not mine."

"That's all right, I'll wear the turquoise one." She pulled it out and set it on the bed before stripping off her clothes, having no shame at being so close to Erin and next to nude. From the corner of her eye, she saw Erin undress, skimming skirt and panties to her knees before wiggling out of them. "You're gorgeous," she murmured as she stepped into the dress, zipping it up on the side.

"So are you." Erin tugged on the costume and Emily felt her mouth water at the sight. The skirt barely covered the other woman's ass, and the neckline was so low that she could see Erin had not bothered to keep her bra on, either. "Are you ready to head down?"

"I think so." As the woman passed, Emily reached out and copped a feel. Her skin was silky smooth and Emily relished the feel of it. Erin laughed lowly and reached back to clasp her hand. Together, they made their way down to the library and found the fireplace going. It lent the right ambiance to the situation and Emily grinned.

"Thank you for joining me here this evening, Emily. Erin, would you pour us some tea?" Emily say on the sofa and watched as Erin bent over the coffee table, offering them both a lovely view. "That's a bit naughty, Erin."

"Miss Emily ordered me not to wear panties, Sir. And I'm supposed to follow orders."

"That is true. Here's the riding crop you requested, Emily." He handed the slim whip over to her and she caressed it before taking the cup of tea from Erin's hands. "Use it however you like."

She grinned as she slapped it against her thigh, feeling the delicious burn on her flesh. "This will be perfect, Dave. Erin, would you please come over here?" she asked before taking a sip of her tea. The other woman nodded and approached her, looking down at the floor.

"Yes, Miss Emily?"

"Would you please bend over?" She nodded and presented her delectable bottom to Emily. Almost lovingly, Emily tapped out a rhythm on the firm flesh, enjoying the squirming display she was receiving. "Would you like me to spank you a little harder?"

"Yes, please." Emily grinned and smacked her bottom with a little more force, raising a red line that quickly faded. "It's okay to hit a little harder than that, Miss Emily. I'll tell you if it gets to be too much."

Erin's words set off a flood of desire in Emily, and she put a little more force behind her swing. The moan that erupted from the other woman's mouth had Emily adjusting how she sat on the sofa and she glanced over at Dave. He was watching them with rapt attention, absently stroking himself. "Erin, please kneel down in front of me."

The woman complied, looking up at her trustingly. "What would you have me do, Miss Emily?"

"I would like for you to kiss me, Erin." She nodded and leaned up, kissing her lips softly. "I think it was time we went back up to the bedroom," she said huskily as Erin slid a hand down her chest. She nodded as she stood and held her hand out to Emily. She took it and let Erin pull her to her feet. "Are you coming, David?"

"I hope to be soon." Both women laughed as he followed them out of the room. "You're impatient, Emily. Usually our setups last an hour or two," he whispered in her ear as he ran his hand down her back.

"What can I say? She's very stimulating." They stepped inside and she turned to Erin, wrapping her arms around her waist as she kissed the woman deeply. She felt Dave's hands fumble for the zipper on her dress and she lifted her arm slightly so that he could undo it. When she broke the kiss, she found Dave had stripped down to his boxers.

Emily felt no shyness at being nude to the waist in front of them, enjoying the way Erin's breath picked up at the sight of her. "What next, Miss Emily?"

"Let me make love to you." Erin nodded and moved over to the bed, tugging the costume off her body, a sweet smile on her face as she looked at them. "She wants to come between us, Dave. Can we make that happen?"

"I do believe that is more than possible." He pulled back the coves on the bed and Erin crawled into the middle, sitting there patiently waiting for them. Emily moved to the far side of the bed and got in, scooting close to Erin.

"What do you like most, Erin?"

"Why don't you find out, Miss Emily?" The question was insolent and Emily raised her eyebrow as she cupped one heavy breast. Erin gave a low moan of approval and Emily squeezed the breast roughly. She arched into the touch and Emily giggled. "More, please?"

"Of course, Erin." They reclined back on the bed and as Emily bent to kiss her, she saw Dave shuck off his boxers and join them, fitting his body next to Erin's as he cupped her other breast, thumbing the nipple as he kissed the pulse point of her neck. This caused her to moan into Emily's mouth and she used the opportunity to thrust her tongue in Erin's mouth. As they dueled for dominance, Emily pinched and tugged on the stiff peak her nipple had become.

Finally, she tore her mouth away from Erin's and dragged her lips down the delicate column of Erin's neck, biting and sucking at the rapid tattoo her pulse had become. Tripping her fingers down Erin's body, she found her hand meeting thick hair and she looked down to see Dave between her legs, eating her out. She grinned wickedly and slid down to Erin's chest, pulling the nub she'd been teasing between her lips, suckling on her gently.

With her mouth not occupied, Erin became much more vocal, moaning and cooing in pleasure as she writhed beneath their touches. It was all Emily could do to keep from fingering herself to orgasm, wanting Erin to go over the edge first. Finally, she felt the tension rise in the other woman's body and she buried her hand into Emily's hair, kneading fiercely. "Oh god, Emily, please don't stop."

Emily met her eye and nodded, nipping delicately on the nipple and cupping the other breast to pinch and thumb that peak. As she was doing so, she felt Dave's hand close around her hip, pulling her over to straddle Erin's body. For a moment, she wondered why and then her eyes rolled back in her head as he began to eat her out while thrusting in and out of Erin's body. It was so erotic and intense that she felt her orgasm quickly wash over her body at the same time as Erin's.

Carefully, she lowered her body on top of Erin's, and felt the older woman's arms close around her, holding her close. "Thank you for this, Emily," she panted out. "It was so much better with a trusted friend." Erin kissed her delicately and she smiled against her lips. They rolled onto their side and she felt her eyes close heavily as Erin stroked her hair.

"I think I could go to sleep right here," she murmured, snuggling close to Erin. For the first time since she'd returned home, she felt at peace and she wanted to hold onto that for as long as she could. "Maybe after a short nap, we could play mobster and molls?"

"Sounds perfect to me. What about you, Dave?"

"Perfect here as well. I'll set the alarm for an hour." Emily heard his words faintly as she fell asleep, her head on Erin's heart, a wicked smile on her lips.


End file.
